


The Ritual

by Isinuyasha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hd_erised, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Magical Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isinuyasha/pseuds/Isinuyasha
Summary: When Malfoy had approached him about the ritual, Harry should have expected that sparks would fly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeitgeistic (faire_weather)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faire_weather/gifts).



> Dear Zeitgeistic, when I saw your prompt, I couldn’t help but fall in love with your small comment regarding the color scheme. It inspired me to such an extent that I decided to try something new and use a set color palette. It’s not quite the style I’m used to, and I’m sorry about that, but I hope you like it nonetheless <3

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/63951/63951_original.png)

 

Click image for bigger version.  
Please do not repost artist's work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com/77217.html) . ♥
> 
> This art is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised @ livejournal.com. The artist will be revealed January 9th.


End file.
